Fugugu
Supposedly a puffer fish, but I don't think anyone can tell. You can't tell, can you? Background Created by a very lazy and uninspired person in the labs of Keron's government as part of the XZ series, and was to be shipped to an affiliate laboratory in his infant stage for further research. However, a plot continence happened the transport's hold was not secure enough, and his sleeping container was shaken loose and abandoned on the roadside. Where he he died of exposure A fruit merchant happened to be driving along that very road when he spotted the container, and upon pulling over to investigate, was shocked to discover a baby. He took the little one home with him, after freeing him from his container which was engraved with what the merchant assumed was the baby's name: Fugugu. The merchant raised Fugugu lovingly, and as Fugugu grew up he was often picked on by other children for his chubby appearance, only to be told by his adoptive father that he looks completely normal with only the tiniest of a paunch and that this is just an attempt to make him a woobie that he should only be proud of who he is. With his father's encouragement, Fugugu grew up to be a kind and cheerful fellow with a healthy amount of confidence. One day, while exploring their attic Fugugu found the container that had held him as a baby. His father confirmed that he was indeed found and adopted, and Fugugu couldn't help but wonder afterwards where he really came from. One day, his father decided it was time Fugugu learned to be his own businessman, and so arranged a boat for him to take him to his designation where he would become an apprentice. However, Fugugu mistakenly boarded the wrong ship, and didn't realize it until it had long left the docks. He discovered it to be another plot convenience the Devil's Wrath, inhabited by a crew of hybrids much like himself. He then realized he wanted to stay here instead, and hopefully eventually learn the truth of his origins. Personality He's quite outgoing and optimistic, enjoying talking with people and goofing around, as long as you've never boned his girlfriend, then he'll delight in seeing you suffer. His humorous side often leads him to pull small pranks in which he pokes some of his crewmates with his spines, which causes them to die from the poison and swelling inflate like balloons almost instantly, which he finds hilarious and also takes assurance in the knowledge that the effect is quite harmless and very temporary Unless they are allergic, then they die a slow painful death. He is wanted on fifty different planets. He also gets off on seeing people inflate. His real name is Andrew Dobson. He is quite fond of security, and is more than glad to offer comfort to those who need it in the form of brotherly hugs. He isn't ashamed at all of his physique, taking pride in his uniqueness Which is a completely lie, his appearance is like if white bread and plain Quaker oats had a baby. He can also be quite lazy, preferring to lounge around and snack on random things or play his ukulele. Other Facts -His name comes from "fugu", the Japanese word for pufferfish. -His serial number is XZ76. -Despite his childish appearance, he's really 20 years old and a little taller than the average Keronian. -When startled, angered, or excited by other means, his body puffs out and sprouts many sharp spines. It typically only takes a minute or so to get himself back to normal. -While sleeping, sometimes his body inflates itself a little bit at a time with every intake of breath. -Obtained his ukulele in a scavenging of an abandoned village. Which mean, he stole it from a small child. -Despite his rotund appearance, ability to inflate (up to four times his normal mass), and fondness of eating, he's actually quite lightweight. -His spines are filled with a poison that increases in potency depending on his current level of adrenaline. When in his usual calm mood, his poison only causes the target to harmlessly inflate. However, with more adrenaline the effect is replaced by progressing severity as dizziness, nausea, unconsciousness, or even death. These spines can also fire off like projectiles, at times involuntarily, but he can also retract them should they pop out (although sometimes this is a struggle). The spines can also be easily removed by hand, and he can regenerate them after removing or firing them. -The poison stored inside his body allows him immunity to many other types of poison, including alcohol. It's for this reason the crew never allows him to join drinking games. However, more powerful toxins can affect him. Just in case you think he's a gary Stu, cause he's not! -His skin is more thick and rubbery than the average Keronian's, giving him protection against most blows or cuts, but stronger force can cause wounds. His head however is vulnerable, and can be easily knocked out like a normal person. Seriously, he's not a Gary Stu! -He tried to get his girlfriend to join the crew, but it was unanimously shot down.